Sid Dating
by Opel Vectra
Summary: 20 years after Toy Story, the time as come for Sid Phillips to find a girlfriend and his toys are gonna help him to do so...
1. Chapter 1 : Attemp 1

20 years after being scared by the toys that he tortured,

Sid has become scared of toys, paranoid and suspicious of everything…

He let some friends down and didn't hang out since Sid met Woody and Buzz…

Some of his tortured toys started to feel guilty,

Especially Janie and Pterodactyl…

Pterodactyl was a toy Pterodactyl that Sid tortured along with the toys that helped Woody and Buzz escape…

Janie was one of Hannah's dolls which were tortured by Sid… her head was switched with the Pterodactyl's…

Like every dolls of Hannah, Janie thought that Sid's toys were monsters until that day,

Thanks to Sid, she became Pterodactyl's best friend but she lost some of her friends who were in Hannah's room…

Pterodactyl had the same tastes as her and was the nicest person Janie has ever met.

Both thought that it would be a good thing if Sid finds a girlfriend…

He would forget about his fear of toys and Scud's death (he was killed in the traffic while chasing a RC car)…

That night…

Pterodactyl

"Hey Janie, ready for dating operation?"

Janie

"I sure am… Do you have Sid's phone?"

Pterodactyl

"Yep, here it is…"

Janie

"Perfect…It's Party Time !"


	2. Chapter 2 : Attemp 1 failed

At Riley's,

Riley was having a slumber party with her friends when suddenly her phone rang…

Meg

"Hey Riley, your phone is ringing…"

Riley

"Thank you captain obvious, I'll answer…

Aw man! Anything but that…"

Meg

"What's the matter?"

Riley

"That's that loser Sid Phillips!"

Meg

"He just hanged up…"

Riley

"What's wrong with him? I'll call him back…"

Janie and Pterodactyl took back Sid's cell phone to its place as they hide just in time as the phone rang…

Instead of getting together once again, Sid and his ex girlfriend Riley had a feud all night…

Pterodactyl

"Failure again!"

Janie

"There's no time to give up…we'll help Sid to find a sweetheart even It's the last think we'll do…

Here's my plan…"

Next morning, at 10am,

Sid woke up…thanks to Janie who uses her talent of scaring the hell out of Sid,

He tried to hide under his blanket but Pterodactyl was on it…

Hannah's POV:

"I heard my bro squealing like a girl

Sid ran out of his room without taking breakfast…

He said he was late for work but today was SATURDAY

And the junkyard was closed on Saturdays"

Sid went to the family van for a hide but was cornered by Pterodactyl and Janie driving a RC car…

He had no choice but to stay as far as possible from his house…

He was riding his scooter on high speed as Janie and Pterodactyl were chasing Sid on the wrong direction…

As several cars drove towards Sid, the kid that tortured his little sister's dolls got ran over by a passing van.

But fortunately Sid was all right …

Pterodactyl

"I think we went too far on the car chase scene…"

Janie

"well at least that will teach him to wear a helmet when riding a bike…"


	3. Chapter 3 : Sid recovering

Sometimes later,

Sid woke up…

Laurie

"You're alive?

That's great!"

Sid

"5 more minutes mom…"

Laurie

"(Laughs)

I'm not your mom…"

Sid

"Huh?

Where am I? AOUCH!"

Laurie

"You're in safety… You're lucky that I found you…Normal, my van ended your course into your moped…and you broke your leg"

Sid

"That's not a moped, that's a scooter…"

Laurie

"That's the same thing,

My name is Laurie

What's your name?"

Sid

"Sid ma'am…my name is Sid…"

Sid was on a sofa with his leg on a plaster at the woman that found him's house…

Laurie collected him after her van had an accident with Sid's scooter…

At that moment, Laurie's daughter Molly went back home from high school holding her new phone in the hand…

Molly

"Hi mom! I'm back!

Guess what: my brand new IPhone XS has arrived!

At least it's mine… (Gasps)"

Molly saw her mom with Sid Phillips, that jerk Sid Phillips that tortured plenty of Molly's friend and former math teacher Hannah's toys…Molly accidentally drops her phone, breaking it…

Sid

"Hello…"

Molly

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

Laurie

"I had an accident with that polite young man and his bike and he broke his leg…"

Molly

"Polite Young Man? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

He's Sid Phillips! The boy that tortured toys of every kids!"

Sid

"Well…I did…but it's all over now…"

Laurie

"See Molly,

Don't you worry, he's a good guy now…

And I'll tell you what: he reminds me a lot of Andy!"

Molly

"I'm gonna be sick!"

Molly locks herself into her room and slams the door…

Meanwhile, Janie and Pterodactyl saw the whole thing and decided to go for B Plan:

Sid x Molly…


	4. Chapter 4 : Attemp 2

11pm

At Andy's former house,

Janie and Pterodactyl were still looking for a way to make Sid finding true love…

The two toys brought a CD player with a CD of Sid when he was little singing every songs of "Barney and Friends" so Molly could say how cute Sid was when he was 5…

Molly woke up but she threw the CD player off her window…

Everybody woke up thanks to Sid's performance actually…

Sid's POV:

"What the…

That sounds like that CD of me singing "Barney and Friends"…

The toys brought it,

They found me after I had the accident and…"

Andy's mom arrived,

Laurie

"Hi…"

Sid

"Oh…good evening miss,

Can I help you?"

Laurie

"Well…

Buster peed on my bed so…I have to clean up and…

May I sleep on the other side of the couch while you…"

Sid

"Yeah, go ahead miss… "

Laurie

"I phoned your parents and they're gonna pick you up tomorrow…

(She puts Andy's hat on her head) How do I look?"

Sid

"You look like someone with a hat on the head…"

Laurie

"Yeah…

This hat belonged to my late big sister Emily…"

Sid

"What happened to her?"

Laurie

"She and my boyfriend died after abandoning Emily's former toys on the road…

They never came back since they went to Paradise Falls…

Emily had an affair with Andy's dad just after my son was born…

Since then,

I raised my kids on my own… "

Sid

"So sad…"

Laurie

"Yeah, but now it's over…"

Laurie sat next to Sid and turned on the TV…

Laurie

"Great! A documentary about Ernesto De La Cruz!

He's the greatest musician on earth!"

Sid

"You mean the greatest hypocrite on earth…

He murdered his former best friend and associate who actually wrote all of Ernesto's songs such as "Remember Me" and stuff…"

Laurie

"How do you know about that?"

Sid

"My pen pal from Santa Cecilia told me that…

He also gave me a dedicated CD of him…"


	5. Chapter 5 : Attemp 1

Next morning, Janie and Pterodactyl…

Janie

"Oh no, I liked that CD player…Sid's mom bought that for Hannah's 7th birthday…"

Pterodactyl

"Speak of the devil…let's hide!"

Sid's mom came to pick her son who has no girlfriend…

Janie and Pterodactyl's plan backfired…

Or not…

Laurie called Sid back since his accident and yes, Sid is dating Andy's mom…

Janie and Pterodactyl's plan succeeded but not the way they expected…

Laurie's job was to fix broken toys as Janie and Pterodactyl had a new look…

Sid and his babe went to Paradise Falls while in Laurie's shop…

Pterodactyl

"The plan worked!"

Janie

"Yeah…but we were tortured by Sid's date!

I loved my dress!"

Pterodactyl

"And I love the trousers…you're hawt…

And my color…I look like Barney from Barney and friends…"

Janie

"It's true…

But tell me…

Did you want Sid to get a girlfriend just to have a new color?"

Pterodactyl

"Yeah…kinda…

I just wanted him to love his toys…and eliminate his obsession of torturing us…

Anyway…

Once they get back, we can always plan the breakup plan…"

Janie

"I think you mean "backup plan" "

Pterodactyl

"Yeah that too…

All we have to do is… (Whispering)…and then… (Whispering)…

Well… for making it clear, they mustn't stay any closer! "

Janie

"Oh yeah! I love it!

But first…

(Gives her longtime boyfriend Pterodactyl a hug)

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2019!"

THE END


End file.
